Hollywood Holocaust
Hollywood Holocaust is the first level of L.A. Meltdown in Duke Nukem 3D. Although the player can begin on any episode, this is typically the episode (and level) they begin on. Summary After ejecting from his shot skycar, Duke Nukem lands on the roof of a building, and then drops down to the alien-infested street below. The main feature of this level is the adult cinema. It can be entered either through a fire escape which leads into the one large cinema screen in the building, or by blowing a hole in the ticket office at the front of the building. The cinema contains one cinema screen, a lobby, some toilets, an arcade and a projection room. Walkthrough This walkthrough is based on the Let's Rock (normal) difficulty. You begin on a rooftop, having landed there after jettisoning from your ship. After watching it fly down and crash into a building, go to the other end of the rooftop and you'll see three exploding barrels and an air vent. Either shoot the barrels or shoot/kick the spinning fan, and the air vent is open. Drop down. You'll take some damage from the fall, but there's a Large Medkit right where you land that replenishes almost all of the health lost. Quickly look to your right and you'll spot an Assault Trooper standing on a crate in the corner. Kill it. Behind the crate it was standing on is a Large Medkit, so pick it up to get some health back. Continue around the street. A flying Assault Trooper will spawn from the flaming dumpster if you approach it. At the end of the street is an alley to the left, so follow it round until you get to a door. Another Assault Trooper is flying in the alleyway as you go round. The bin in the corner contains some Pistol Ammo, so kick or shoot the bin to reveal it. Go in, and follow the corridor to another door. Open it. You're inside the cinema, but there's no time for a show. Kill the Assault Troopers in here, and if possible, the one shooting at you from the projection window (you'll be going into the projection room later anyway, so don't worry if you can't). Pick up the Armor at the far end of the screen, and the Pistol Ammo hiding behind the door you entered from, and head into the halls at the rear of the cinema. As you proceed down this hall, there will be a quake and part of a wall will explode. Ignore it, and proceed into the lobby, where there are some more Assault Troopers and an Assault Captain to greet you. Behind the snack bar, go through the door on the right to find a Shotgun waiting for you. Look left and kill the Assault Trooper also waiting for you, then look back out of the door and kill the Assault Trooper that has emerged from a hidden room on the other side. Go into that room to find an Atomic Health. From the lobby, go through the doors closest to where you entered the lobby from the cinema. The corridor behind it will quake and a fissure will open as you approach. There's a Large Medkit in the hole in the wall. Follow the corridor along and up some spiral stairs (mind the Assault Trooper waiting halfway up the stairs) to reach the projection room. Kill the Assault Troopers in here, and grab the Red Access Card sitting on the side. If you use the switch next to the window looking into the cinema, then the lights will dim and the curtains will open to reveal the movie currently being played. You will want to do this if you want to reach Secret 7 and to find an easy way to reach Secret 8. Otherwise, don't bother, and return to the lobby with your Red Access Card in hand. From the lobby, follow the small corridor around to reach the lift to the arcade. An Assault Trooper waits on the lift, so don't let it take you by surprise. Take the lift up, and kill the Assault Troopers in there. If you're feeling adventurous, shoot the exploding barrels to make the whole room blow up - you can take cover behind the small wall in front of the lift. Your Red Access Card will fit nicely into the lock on the door at the far end of the arcade. Put it in and go through to find a small room with a crate and some Shotgun ammo. If you venture too close to the wall on the right it will explode, so be careful. When it does, a Pig Cop will burst through, so take care of it. Go through the hole, turn left and kill another Pig Cop at the end of the corridor. Go through the door where it used to be, to find yourself outside. You'll be assaulted by a Pig Cop on the other side of the bridge, so take care of it. Cross the bridge and approach the Level Exit Nuke. It's protected by a pane of glass, but you can shoot or kick it. Use the Level Exit Nuke to end the level. Easter eggs Image:Hollywoodholocaust2.png|At one end of the street (where Secret 1 is) is a billboard with "INNOCENT?" written on it. This is a reference to the infamous OJ Simpson trial. The trial is referred to again in E3M7: Fahrenheit. Image:Hollywoodholocaust4.png|In the Arcade, the pinball machine in the corner is called "Balls of Steel". This is the name of a PC game by 3D Realms. Image:Hollywoodholocaust5.png|In the Arcade, there is a "Duke Nukem II" game machine. The image on the screen resembles the box art from Duke Nukem II. When you use this machine, Duke will comment that "I don't have time to play with myself", and a panel briefly opens in the wall next to the machine containing a Holoduke. Image:Hollywoodholocaust7.png|In the bathroom, above the upper right part of the leftmost urinal, is written the phone number "867-5309". This is a reference to the Tommy Tutone hit "867-5309/Jenny". Image:Hollywoodholocaust8.png|In the bathroom, at the bottom right of the wall in the right-hand toilet cubicle, is written the message "STRYKER METRONET.COM". This was Allen Blum's e-mail address for a while (but is now unused). There is no "@" symbol, though, but a space has been left for it. Other features * The mirror in the bathroom can be interacted with. Duke will comment on his appearance. The same is true for all mirrors in the game. * Using the toilet is one way to replenish your health. You can then smash it and drink the water that fountains out to regain health another way. Similarly, you can smash the fire hydrant in the street and drink the water that sprays out to regain health. * Bins often contain items like health or ammo. Metal bins (usually placed outside) can be destroyed by kicks or any weapon. Plastic bins (usually placed inside) can only be destroyed by explosions, and are less likely to have items inside. * In the lobby, jump on the trash can next to the arcade sign, and use the wall there. A section of the wall just above you opens to reveal some Pipebombs, a Small Medkit and a pair of Night Vision Goggles. * There is a crack on the corner of the vent connecting the bathroom to Secret 5. That corner can be blown open by an explosion to reveal a Holoduke. * From Secrets 2 and 3, drop out of the window at the opposite end to the one you entered this room. You'll end up on a sloped ledge. At the far end of the ledge is an Atomic Health. * You can fly very high in the street outside (with the Jetpack). Fly up above the bridge leading to the end, and you'll find some Turrets and a ledge with some Shotgun ammo and a new Jetpack. You can free-fall your way back down, using the Jetpack only at the last moment to slow yourself, in order to save Jetpack fuel. * The cinema is showing the film "Attack of the Bleached Blonde Biker Bimbos". Several letters on the front of the cinema have either fallen off, are in red, or are replaced by numbers. Posters for this film appear in various places throughout the game. * Behind your starting location is a wooden crate, and behind that is some Pistol ammo. Image:Hollywoodholocaust3.png|The hidden area above the bin in the lobby next to the lift to the arcade. Image:Hollywoodholocaust9.png|The destroyed corner of the vent connecting the bathroom to Secret 5. A Holoduke is inside it. Image:Hollywoodholocaust6.png|The Turrets, Shotgun ammo and Jetpack way above the level exit. Tips * You can go outside from Secret 7 up to the bridge, and quickly finish the level, but you'll miss out on a number of kills. If you do this, the Pig Cop that lurks on the ledge on the other side of the bridge won't have spawned yet. Speedrun There are several ways to quickly complete this level. The level can be completed in about 15 seconds. Screenshots Image:Duke00-01.png|This crate and Pistol ammo are just behind your starting location. Image:Duke00-00.png|The street, with the dumpster. To the left is the cinema, and to the right is the rest of the street. Image:Duke00-02.png|Further down the street past the cinema and the dumpster. The fire hydrant is broken, and the Assault Trooper is dying. Image:Duke00-04.png|The cinema screen, where several Assault Troopers lurk. Image:Trappedbabe1.png|The Slime Pod Babe in Secret 5. Image:Redcard.png|The Red Access Card. Image:Duke00-09.png|Looking out of the window into the street from Secret 7. Image:Hollywoodholocaustexit.png|The level exit nuke. External links * The 3D Realms walkthrough for "Hollywood Holocaust"